


Harlequin

by deathofthenorm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Arkham Asylum, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthenorm/pseuds/deathofthenorm
Summary: he would do whatever she asked, more than happy to simply be a member of her cort of jesters, even if that ment his silence.





	Harlequin

“have you done what i asked of you, my little cherry bomb?” her voice purred as she sat on the makeshift throne.

his bubblegum pink locks bounced as he nodded. he skipped over to her and dropped the sack at her feet. it made a gruesome squishing sound. she uncrossed her legs and leaned down, lifting one edge of the bag.

“well done, i always know i can count on you.” he beamed at her praise. “what do you want as your reward today baby boy?” she leaned back and settled into her seat again. 

he swallowed. he had wanted this for a very long time, but part of him was still fearful to ask. but, he’d done everything she’d asked, he’d even killed and brought her the heads of all the men who had ever harmed her.

she tilted her head, seeing his hesitation.

“what is it baby boy? you seem hesitant.” he quickly shook his head at seeing her raised brows. he gathered his courage and finally asked.

his hands shook slightly as he pointed to his lips, then tapped his fingers on his neck. his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, looking up at her with sad but hopeful eyes.

she smiled at him, and gestures for him to step forwards, patting her lap. he wandered up to her nervously, sitting awkwardly beside her with his legs falling over her lap. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing his head to her shoulder. he quickly forgot the uncomfortable position he was in and melted into her. he cuddled his head into her neck and chest getting lost in her sent.

“you want you voice back as your reward, correct?” her chest vibrates slightly as she spoke. he nodded back in reply. she tisked slightly and he flinched. “look at me baby boy.” he carefully raised his head, preparing for her wrath.

she hummed softly, brushing some of his pink hair from his eyes.

“my handsome man. you’re so beautiful. not just your face darling, you’ve always done everything i’ve asked, even beyond. you’re so caring and protective of me. perhaps i ask to much of you… maybe you’ve not cut out for this…” she sighed, looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

he quickly shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. she trailed her fingers through his hair, her nails gently running over his scalp.

“i… i really thought you were the one… pink and red looks so perfect on you. but i suppose, not everything lasts forever…” her hand fell away from his hair and he only held her tighter, still shaking his head feverishly.

this was the opposite of what he wanted. he was afraid she might become angry with him for his request, but her questioning him was so, so much worse.

“you mean so much to me Taeyong… you’re such a huge part of everything i’ve built… everything we’ve built…” her voice was a soft whisper. “won’t you look at me, please my darling…”he lifted his head, warm salt water left stains on his perfect face. she looked down at him, wiping away his tears and cupping his cheeks. 

“my favorite thing about you baby boy, is how beautiful you look, even with the tears on your lashes. you beauty is in that silence, willing to be quiet, just for me. that smooth tongue of yours, kept locked away, only for me. i truly love it.” he looked up into her eyes, his heartbeat fluttered when she spoke that one word. she brushed her fingers over his cheeks once again.

“my beautiful harlequin. you’re the only one who can make me smile. but you know, your role is a silent one in my cort… but that’s why i love it the most.”

he’d do anything she asked, knowing that even if he never spoke again, it all would be worth it to hear that one word. he just wanted her love.


End file.
